Ninja Wannabes
by Ninja.Wannabes
Summary: Get ten "kids" and a crazy baby.Invite them cordially to a ninja world to fulfill a prophecy...Sit back, relax and just watch as complete chaos begins."I'm not participating!" he yelled."Me neither!"It took time for me to realize it was our only way out!
1. Prologue: You're cordially invited

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please don't start flaming it. I'm new at writing and there might be some grammar and spelling mistakes, because English isn't my native language.. Aand.. I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippûden, just the idea of the story and the characters ^^ Hope you like, please read and review!

Prologue: You're cordially invited

Hello, nice to meet'cha! My name's Gabriella and I'm 15. I have chocolate brown hair that I usually tie into a high ponytail reaching my waist, green eyes and too much dark make-up. I'm that kind of person that would smile till the end, even if I'm crying on the inside. It's some kind of an attitude that I keep as a façade to not worry my friends. Because I like goth and punk I usually wear a necklace with a cross, a black top, short checkered skirt with black lace at the end, knee-long stripped socks and black boots... Before I continue with what happened that eventful Friday, I will introduce to you my friends.

My best friend – Christina. She's 16 years old and has long curly dark hair and dark eyes. She really likes wearing bowler hats and boots with relatively high heels. Chrisi has a very strange personality – half good and half bad. To ease myself I decided to call her two attitudes – Angel and Devil. She also enjoys watching animes.

Daniela, Anatoli and Dora are the kids next door. Daniela is 12 and has short blue hair with two longer strands framing her face and yellow eyes. Seriously, don't get fooled by her age.. she looks at least two or three years older because of the large amount of black make-up that she's always wearing. Anatoli is Daniela's younger brother. He's 8 and has brownish spikey hair with a tint of red and yellow eyes. He's the most hyperactive person I've ever known! Dora is their baby sister – just two years old. Her hair has a baby-pink color and is almost always tied in two cute pigtails. She, as her siblings, has yellow eyes. They're are one strange family...and, Jesus, I'm almost one of them!

Cintia and Sirena are the twins... Well, actually, now I'm telling you they are, but before any of the following events occured, they didn't even know eachother. They both have white hair...The only difference is the haircut and the color of the strands. Cintia has a short haircut, blue strands and blue eyes, she's more energetic and outspoken than her sister. Sirena is the shy and quiet one. She has a longer haircut with red strands and red eyes.

Nadia and Nikolai are brother and sister. Well, for once we have siblings who look at least a little alike. They're both have dark brown hair and green eyes. Nikolai is 6 and is a really annoying little brat if you don't know how to act around him. Nadia is..well, Nadia. She's 10 but looks rather like a 12-year-old. Nadia is the only person who can actually make Niki stop being annoying as hell!

Evgeni is a friend of Daniela and Anatoli. He recently moved in the appartment under theirs and Daniela is really happy. Maybe it's because she L-O-V-E-S him :D ...

And last but not least, my most favourite person – William. He comes from Switzerland and , God, isn't he cute! He's 18 and from my school. We usually walk home together after school and talk about random stuff. It's something like this – one day he asks all the questions and I answer, the next day is vice-versa. He has dark brown short hair and deep brown eyes. Ok, let's be honest – the thing that captivates me in him is the way he plays the violin!

Most of the people listed above, including me are complete anime freaks.. We occasionally dream of having a more interesting life. Translation – living in the Naruto world. Who would've guessed that will happen really?... How it really happened, you'll understand if you listen to my explaination. It all started with...~

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

"_Daniela! Take the baby and go outside! I have work, and that screaming doesn't help me at all to finish it!" __Dany's mother yelled fighting with the laundry. _

_It was a nice and warm October day, the school had just started and there wasn't much to do, so Dany prefered going out with her friends in the afternoon. She didn't protest as her mother handed her the said baby – Dora – and scooped her up. Dora giggled and clapped with her hands. As Dany went in the kids room there was another call from her mother. She sat Dora on the floor and left again._

„_Whaaat!" she asked fury building up inside of her as her mother waved a note in front of her nose. How dare she dig in her stuff. Yeah, a second later, she was proved wrong though._

„_It was in you jeans. You better clean out everything from your pockets next time!"_

„_Oh! Thanks, mum!" Dany smiled and put the note in the back pocket of her pants. „I'm heading out with Dora and Toli! We'll be next to the house with Evgeni and the others!" _

„_Ok, keep save!" Her mother called after her as the door cloosed._

_As Dany emerged from the building still with Dora in her arms and her brother running after them, she almost bumped headfirst into Evgeni, who was waiting for them._

„_Oh, oh! Eco (she used to call him that), look what I've got! It's a note and..." She opened it, eager to read what was written on it. „It says – ‚You're cordially invited to the Naruto World' and there is a strange symbol.." _

_As soon as te words left her mouth a bright light shone and they felt like falling..falling forever. Dany first saw or rather felt the stable ground beneath her. She fell back first on a very sunny and grassy clearing. As she looked up, shielding her eyes with a hand, she realised two things. First, this wasn't the garden in front of her home – it wasn't even on the planet Earth. And second – Dora was falling from the sky with a rather confused face – something between excited and ready to cry at the second! Dany jumped one her feet and put her hands up just in time to catch the falling baby. _

_The surpised girl looked around herself. Anatoli was nowhere to be seen and as for Eco, he was laying on the grass near a tree trunk, looking rather unconscious. _

„_Damn it!" The blue-haired girl muttered to herself. „TOLIIIII! COME OUT HERE! I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING SOMEWHERE!"_

_There was no answer._

„_ANATOLI!"_

_Again no answer._

„_TOOOOOOOOOOOLIIIIIIIII!" at this some birds started chirping and flew away, but the boy didn't appear. Dany looked at Eco, he was starting to come to consciousness. „Ah, well." She mused. „At least he's finally awake!" _

„_W-what happened?" The boy mumbled as he got up. _

„_All I can tell you right now, is that we're no longer on the planet Earth!" Dany answered. „Let's go we must find somewhere to stay!" _

„_Ah, Dany!" Eco started and she looked at him annoyed._

„_What?"_

„_You've got a tattoo on your left shoulder." And really there was a clef with two angel wings on her skin where he pointed._

„_Who cares! It's actually cool. And – you've got one, too."_

„_Where?"_

„_Nevermind. We should go that way." She pointed at a random path through the trees. The boy agreed with her, something was telling him that was the right way. _

_Dany scooped up Dora, who was busy running after a butterfly, and the three left the clearing and headed to a God only knows what place..._

I closed my sketchbook and looked up only to see that the French lesson was almost over and the teacher was giving homework. That was the first time that I hadn't listened in a lesson and it was only because I had an idea for a story. Right now, after my ideas had left me in the middle of a sentence, I just felt like the story would be left discontinued... I had just wasted 80 minutes of French for nothing! Chrisi was sitting beside me and was making notes neatly in her notebook. Next to her on the desk was a thick Philosophy dictionary. She had a habit of reading it when she had nothing else better to do.

The bell rang just in time, because I was already falling asleep over my sketchbook, and we all headed outside of the classroom. I had to meet with William, to help me with my French, and Chrisi was more than glad to accompany me. We met him outside the school building and I was immediately feeling better. Just seeing him made me a lot happier.

„Hey!" I greeted waving frantically.

„Hey, how are you?" he smiled.

„Now that I see you – much better!" I laughed.

„You're acting really weird..." muttered Chrisi. „Maybe that's because of the note."

„What note?" asked Will not really interested.

„She received a note in the last break and still hasn't read it." My friend explained giving me the Philosophy dictionary. „Don't bother, I'll read it out loud for you." She reached into my back pocket and slipped out the note unfolding it. „You're cordially invited to the Naruto world? What the Fuck is this? Someone's making a pretty sick joke with you, Gabby!"

As soon as she had said that a bright light shone, just like in the story I was writing and we fell in something like a shining hole. I screamed untill I had no more voice, as I fell..and fell...and fell right on my butt on a grassy meadow after hitting some branches. A second later my french textbook fell square on my forehead.

„I hate books!" I yelled.

Then Chrisi's Philosophy dictionary hit me on the same spot and landed next to me.

„I HATE BOOKS!" I yelled again, and looked up to assure myself that no other books are falling. Instead of them there was Will's violin case falling dangerously fast from the sky. I put my hands up to prevent any further damage on my head. Just as the case was inches from me, someone caught it and I peered through my fingers to see who it was.

Oh, God! How relieved I felt as I saw no other than William standing over me. Then it hit me – we were no longer in the school yard. We were in a century old forest, with giant trees and as I reconned from all the Geography classes I have taken, there were no such forests on the planet Earth.

„Do you know where we are?" I asked as I stood up from the grass and picked up the books.

„Not a clue..." he answered and looked up in the trees. „Not at school for sure."

„Thank you Capitan Obvious! I asked if you know the exact place?"

"No…"

"Ok, we'll find out sooner or later… For now let's just find a way to get out of here!" I looked around myself still trying to find a way out of this nightmare. Suddenly I saw a small path between the trees heading east. "There! If I'm right that will lead us out of here!"

Will didn't protest and followed me as I tried to find a way through the branches. It was a tough job considering that I held two heavy books in my left hand. As we went deeper and deeper into the goddamn forest I completely lost the path, so I started walking in a straight line. It wasn't the hardest thing in the beginning, but then some evil branches started hitting me in the face at every step.

"Damn it! OUCH!" I yelled as another branch hit me.

"Uh, Gabby…" Will started unsure of what to say.

"WHAT?" I turned to face him, rage building up inside me.

"Maybe the note will tell us what to do..?" he suggested as I searched through my small bag for the said piece of paper.

When I looked at it, I realized it had changed. Instead of 'You're cordially invited to the Naruto world' now it said just 'One equals hundreds so use it wisely. 1826. Hint: Leaves dancing in the wind.' I raised one eyebrow confused.

"Seriously… I think this is another note." Will suggested.

"Leaves dancing in the wind…" I quoted the note. "I'm sure I've heard this somewhere before… Will, I know where we are! In the land of Fire!"

"And what is that?" he asked confused. "Haven't heard of it before..."

"It means that we're no longer in our world." I explained. "We're in the Naruto world! OR… Maybe this is just another wicked nightmare of mine."

"I hope it's a nightmare. If we're here for real, I would miss a ton of violin lessons before we figure a way out." He seemed like panicking. Only to make it worse I saw a tattoo on his arm.

"You've got a really cool ying-yang tattoo on your arm! When did you make it?"

"I don't have a…" Will looked at his arm then back at me. "Damn it… But on the bright side, I'm not the only one – you've got one on your shoulder."

"I WHAT?" it was my turn to be shocked. If mum saw this – I would be dead for sure. Now I was hoping even more that this was some kind of nightmare.

After this we continued our way through the forest silently. We had been walking for an hour or so before we finally reached a bigger path. It looked like an alley between two rows of trees. I assume we were walking towards a village of some sort… It wasn't long untill we finally reached it's gate. My eyes widened as I finally recognized it after I stared at it for good five minutes.

„It's the village hidden in the leaves!" I gasped. „It's really it! We're really in the Naruto world!"

_Well maybe it's actually a dream, but it does look too real! _

„Why are you so happy about it?" aked Will, he himself starting at the huge gate.

„How should I be not happy about it!" the moment those words left my mouth I regretted them. Of course, how could I forget – the violin lessons were really important for him and now that we were in a whole new world he couldn't take them anymore. „Uh...I mean...uh...you know...we finally found a place where we could eventually live!"

His face brightened up a bit at my fake explaination. I knew he didn't believe me, because I could hardly believe my OWN words but it was better than seeing him all gloomy. We walked up to the gates but when we were finally going to go inside the village two guards stopped us. Izumo and Kotetsu...

„You're not from arround here." Stated Izumo.

„Uh, yeah, obviously." Answered Will shrugging.

„What are doing in Konoha?" aked Kotetsu already suspicious of our looks.

„Uh...we're having a honeymoon!" honestly, this was the first thing that came to my mind. It's not that I don't like Will. Actually I had fallen completely in love with him since last Christmas when I listened to him playing the violin for the first time in my life... But we were NOT married, though Chrisi says we DO look like a young MARRIED couple. Damn, maybe we do... Hope the guards take the bite.

Will saved me from my complete embarrassment when he leaned over me and whispered softly in my ear 'The Note'. Ah, yes, that cursed note. It was the thing that sent us to this place, so maybe it was some kind of a ticket… Maybe?

"Oh, right… Someone told me to give you this!" I unfolded the paper and gave it to the guards. They looked at it with interest before they nodded to each other and then glanced back at us.

"It's really _Them_." Said Izumo shocked. "_They _have finally come to us."

"Uhm, may I ask what this is all about?" Will asked politely still staying closely beside me. It made me feel kind of strange. You know what people say – too close for comfort. I felt myself blushing.

„You should go to the Hokage quickly!" yelled Kotetsu suddenly. „Izumo escort them!"

„Thanks, but we can get there by ouselves, you don't need to... ~" I tried to say but Izumo was already dragging us by force down the street.

Now that I look at it Konoha isn't as big as I thought. Assuming that I came from the capital of Bulgaria, this village was more than SMALL! The street from the gate continued all up to the monument with the Kage's faces. On both sides of the street were all kinds of different houses, shops, restaurants, tea-houses and such... It was lively and with lots of people who were looking strangely at us. I could even recognize some familiar faces from the show.

Just after we passed Ichiraku ramen, which I wouldn't have recognized if Naruto wasn't standing there, I could finally see the Hokage tower. It was a very tall old building, but it had it's own charm. I could almost say that it is beautiful. Two ANBUs were guarding the front door and as we approached them, they straightened up and took fighting stances.

„Don't worry!" Izumo yelled to them. „They're the kids that we were waiting for. They've got the note."

The ANBUs seemed to relax a bit and opened the door just as much as we could sneak in. Then it was closed behind our backs. I looked around and what did I see? My worst enemy and nightmare – stairs. They were probably going up to the tower and we had no choice but to climb them. Two words – DAMN IT!

„Should we really go up there?" I whined and looked with puppy-eyes at Izumo. „Isn't there an elevator of some sort?"

„No."

„Really?"

„Mhmm.."

„..." he really enjoys torturing poor me, doesn't he.

I sighed and looked again at the stairs. The were evil, but I was the devil compared to them. Disregarding my hatred of stairs I climbed them taking two at a time to make it quicker. 2...4...6...8...~18...~30... Only two more left... There! I was standing in the middle of a narrow corridor before an old wooden door. There was only one word written on the door – _HOKAGE_.

Yes, I may be different than other people, but that doesn't mean that I didn't squeak like a mad fangirl at the sight of the sign. Will looked strangely at me as I threw the door open revealing a softly lid room with a few people sitting before the big windows.

„Hokage-sama, these are the kids you were expecting." Said Izumo bowing to the old man. I decided to take his example and bowed slightly.

„Hello, my name is Gabriella! It's an honor to meet you!" believe me, meeting The Hokage IS an honor! „And this is my friend William. We came from the planet Earth because of a cursed note."

Smiling sweetly at the end I bowed again ignoring the glare Izumo shot me. Maybe I shouldn't have talked without permision.

"Nice to meet you." Will bowed, too, which relieved me. I wasn't the only one doing things without being told to.

"Ah, so, you're the kids… I was wondering, shouldn't there be around 10 of you?" damn those people of referring to us as kids. I'm 15 and Will is 18 for Devil's sake! It's TEENAGERS _damn it_!

"It's just us…" shrugged Will then added teasingly. "_We're on a honeymoon._"

"WHAT!" I shrieked. "It was just joke!"

"Oh, _Darling_, don't be so shy…" he put an arm around my waist pulling me close. My face became red at this.

The Hokage cleared his throat making me jump. Izumo glared at us again. I glared back...

"We sent you the note." Stated the old man suddenly. "I mean not we…it was sent centuries ago, but I assume, you haven't received it until today… It's a prophecy, actually. You and your friends are the people supposed to bring peace to this world. The ones that will kill the Akatsuki."

"The AKATSUKI!" I shrieked.

"KILL? Are you KIDDDING with us?" yelled Will. "Maybe in your world of dreams killing is something normal, but in our world it can assure jail for a lifetime! I'm not participating in this."

"Me neither." I added.

"It's your only way for getting back to Earth – to fulfill the prophecy."

"Now that you say that…" Will looked like considering it. "Maybe we can stay for a while and see what we can do. Right?"

"No way!" he poked me in the ribs. "I said, no! No… no…Okay, I accept! _Just stop poking me…_"

"There's just one catch…" smirked the old man [a.k.a. Hokage]…

Just to let you know, I will be very happy if I get some reviews.. it will keep me writing ^^


	2. Chapter One: Place To Stay Issues!

A/N: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden… Duh~ This chapter is shorter than the first one, although maybe it should have been the other way around. I'm sorry but I actually forced myself to write the prologue so long. So here is the first chapter of the first part of my story! Hope you like it :D

Part 1: The Thorny Path of Becoming a Ninja

Chapter 1: Place to Stay Issues!

"The catch is… in the time that the prophecy takes to be fulfilled." Explained the Hokage. "Now you have 1826 days not a day more and not one less. There's only one use of the time given to you – preparation. You can't face S-ranked criminals without being prepared for it."

My eyes grew wider with each word of his as my mind raced putting the pieces together. We had about 5 years. That was a lot of time and I didn't know how Will would take it. Another thing that bothered me was that the old man said there were 10 of us. I was afraid that my friends might have gotten here, too. Killing S-ranked criminals almost made me insane, because after watching the show I knew they were hard to deal with. Preparing for the encounter was another thing – at least we had enough time at our hands. Or so I thought…

"Uhm, what do you mean by 'preparing'?" asked Will unsure of the whole situation. "I mean, can't we just go there – wherever that is – and kill them? What's so complicated?"

"I'll tell you later, Will! But first to clear things up, Hokage-sama, I have a few questions." I decided to take things seriously and business-like.

"Do tell, young lady, do tell." Said the old leader. He seemed relaxed, now that we finally stopped panicking.

"Ok, Hokage-sama, I was firstly wondering if you have that prophecy thing somewhere written?" the pieces of the puzzle were still scattered in my head but the picture was getting clearer.

"I'm afraid that is impossible, because it was lost centuries ago. But there is a story, it tells that the saviors of our world will come some day from another world. They would get rid of the evil inn our world." Answered the old man as he seemed to try to remember more.

"Thank you, I get it, you don't have to tell us more." Will stared at me as I said this. "Another thing I want to know is about this 'preparation' we have to go through. Can you give some instructions."

"It's all up to you, dear. You can do whatever you think is necessary." The Hokage said blowing out a cloud of smoke from his ever present pipe.

"And… will we have a place to stay, while we're here?" almost snapped Will.

"Of course, though I'm not sure it will be that easy to arrange." Stated the old man calmly. "I asked around and one of the young ninjas at the academy said she had something in mind. Izumo, the little lady is waiting outside, tell her to come in."

Izumo went outside for a second and then came in again followed by a 12-years-old girl with pink hair that reached her waist and green eyes. She smiled at me and then her green eyes wandered to Will. I nearly hissed... Will was MINE! Mine, you hear me! After a second, though, I was able to regain my composure.

"Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura!" the pinkete bowed to us and smiled. "There's a small apartment just next door to ours, that's the only empty place I know. It's furnished, though, which is a great thing considering that you may not have money right now for shopping."

"Haruno-san, please be more polite to our guests. These are Gabriella-san and her friend William-san." Snapped the old man, then he turned to us with a smile on his face. "What do you think about the offer?"

"It's great! Thank you very much, Lord Hokage-sama." Smiled Will, seemingly relieved that this problem was solved.

"Sakura-san will show us to the place, right?" I asked. I was afraid of wandering the streets of Konoha for now. Seriously, although I have watched the episodes countless of times, there was never a map of Konoha there.

"Yes, I would be happy to do that." Sakura smiled again. "I'll be very happy to have you two as neighbors."

"Thank you, Sakura-san." Said Will and the girl squeaked. "Thank you, Hokage-sama. We'll be going now."

When did Will get so decisive? I was the one who knew this world, and he was acting as if he had been living here for his whole life. He even used titles after the names of the people. I envied him. Damn it – a fast learner! Actually, I was happy about this, now I didn't have to waste my time explaining everything to him. Will was going to get it eventually. I sighed relieved – one thing less to do. Our lives were going to be one hell of busy!

Sakura led us out of the office, back in the round the hallway, down the damned stairs and out the door. The sky was darkening over us. I hadn't realized that it had become evening. Will seemed surprised by it, too. At least I was happy that we were getting a place to stay.

After crossing a few streets, going into a couple of shops, so that the pink haired girl could run her errands, and getting a few odd stares from people, we finally reached Sakura's home. We went up another couple of steps and faced a plain bluish-gray door.

"This is it. Hope you like it." The young girl fished out a key from her pocket and opened the door.

Back then, in the Hokage's office, when she said the apartment is small, I didn't imagine it like this! It had a narrow corridor which led to a kitchen, which couldn't be described as big or small – just decent. It had a long and narrow sink, like in the old houses; a fridge; a cooker and a small table for maximum 3 people. The kitchen had a big window [not cleaned for centuries] with a view to a courtyard. From the kitchen a sliding door led to the only bedroom. The bedroom had a double bed [oh hell] with two nightstands on each side. There was also a wardrobe and a desk. The bedroom had [oh joy] a small balcony with – again – a view to the courtyard. The bathroom was attached to the bedroom and maybe because of greedy people [an image of Kakuzu flashed through my mind] contained only a toilet, a sink, a mirror [large enough, though] and a shower. No bath tub, no anything more.

It was just a plain apartment, obviously enough for two people. Two people who were a couple. Not for me and Will. I should voice out that we are NOT a couple – although I admire him and had fallen in love with him since last Christmas; he seemed interested in me, too. But again we never told each other these feeling and we were NOT a couple. All of the people at school considered it the other way around. Well, damn them.

My current problem were the sleep arrangements. Surely, I wouldn't dare to sleep in one bed with Will. It would be too embarrassing.

"Fate, one day I will confront you in a mortal battle [although the Fate is not mortal] and that day will be your end." I whispered softly with my back to Will and Sakura. Then I raised my voice an octave higher. "That will be my revenge for putting me into this goddamn mess!"

Sakura turned to me surprised and yelped. Will was probably used to this already – he shrugged it off.

"Thank you very much, Sakura-san." Mood-swings much, I know. It's normal for girls. "It seems like a nice apartment, although a little dusty, and we appreciate your help."

The girl bowed at us, excused herself and skipped out of the door.

"We should get this place cleaned up." Suggested Will.

"Do I get a say in this?"

He shook his head 'no'. There go all my hopes for a good vacation in Konoha.

**~4 Hours Later Cleaning~**

The hallway was clean. The kitchen, too. The bedroom and bathroom as good as new. I was tired. I had cleaned every visible place of this apartment, with a little help from Will, of course. There were no more spider webs hanging from the ceiling, the wooden floor was almost glistening from all the soap and water, no more dust covered everything, the bed had new sheets that I got from Sakura's mother, who even gave us cookies… Now I was only dirty being in this house! I was sweating like a pig~

I was gasping for breath as I had officially sneezed a dozen of times. And Will? He still had the strength to go in the bedroom and start practicing another concert on his violin. How did he have that strength after cleaning the whole house, you ask? Easy, I did almost all of the work. I glared evilly at the almost closed door of the bedroom and God, if I had Itachi's eyes, I swear I would've have already burned a hole through it.

I stood up, my legs almost giving up under me, and walked up to the bedroom. I slid the door open and walked in. Will immediately stopped playing and shot me a smile. Damn him, always doing that!

"I will sleep on the bed." I announced.

"No, I will sleep on it." Will smirked at me.

"That's fine by me, I wasn't intending to do it anyway."

"Okay, so I won't either."

I was frustrated. Was the life with him going to be like this?

That night after taking a shower, we slept on the kitchen chairs, resting heads on the table.

_Life officially sucks for me…_

Okay.. so, I hope you like and you review, add to favorites, alerts… I would be very happy if you do so. And if you don't I will send Madara in the darkest hour of the night to torture you! Mwahahahahaha! [no offense!]


End file.
